A technique of obtaining information regarding a cross-sectional shape or contents of a target object using electron beams, X-rays, magnetic fields, or the like has been put into practical use in transmission electron microscopes, CT (Computed Tomography), MRI (Magnetic Resonance Image), and the like. In this technique, information on each cross-section of a target object is acquired in an axial direction that is perpendicular to the cross-section and can be stored as layered image information of the entire target object. Layered image information is not limited to those obtained by a relatively large-scale apparatus such as the one described above and can be also obtained by a cross-sectional shape measuring apparatus or the like that used visible light, laser, or the like.